Nero in the past
by Ace Sparda
Summary: Nero a caído por un agujero temporal, y en el tiempo donde a aparecido a encontrado a unos Dante y Vergil jovencisimos. Nero decide divertirse a su costa, se hará pasar por los dos, cuando estén lejos el uno del otro para sus retorcidos y eróticos planes.
1. Chapter 1

-1Resumen: Nero a caído por un agujero temporal, y en el tiempo donde a aparecido a encontrado a unos Dante y Vergil jovencisimos. Nero decide divertirse a su costa, se hará pasar por los dos, cuando estén lejos el uno del otro para sus retorcidos y eróticos planes.

esto se me ocurrió después de ver imágenes de Nero con Dante del DMC3 y serán solo 5 capítulos cortitos(por lo que no tardare en irlos subiendo) titulados así.

1-prologo, esos preciosos jóvenes.

2-Primera opción Dante.

3-Segunda opción Vergil.

4-Ultima opción, la huida XD.

5-epilogo, "este queda en sorpresa XD"

(esto es un yaoi de DMC…con mucho lemon…que viene despues del prologo.)

Empieza el juego.

esos preciosos jovenes"

Dante: Buena misión, acabamos pronto, ¿vendrás a tomar algo?

Nero:No, tengo cosas que hacer…perdonadme.

Dante:Pero crío…

Trish: si te a dicho que no..es que no quieres dejarle de una vez…￢￢

Nero: gracias trish…

Trish: de nada..es que este no entiende a veces…(suspira)

Dante: pues no…no entiendo…pero dejarme a mi me da igual

Nero: adiós…

Tris y dante:a dios…(dante añade)crió.

Nero: ￢￢UUU

Se separaron y Nero caminaba mosqueado.

Nero: siempre con lo de crío..que manía…(se quejaba ya lejos de ellos…de pronto los demonios salieron a su encuentro y le atacaron)…otra vez? joder…(lucho contra ellos…y uno de los demonios le ataco con una esfera brillante…lo mato…la esfera creo un portal….todos los demonios q huyeron de nero y se metieron en el….nero se metió para eliminarlos…)vamos…moriréis(gritaba eliminando a los demonios…10 de ellos se le escaparon y cuando fue a por ellos se encontró algo que no esperaba…un chico vestido de azul…acabo con 5 y otro de rojo a los 5 restantes con sus espadas…a una velocidad increíble..Nero se escondió al reconocer a Dante, pero un dante jovencisimo y el otro debía ser su hermano desaparecido.)

Dante. GUAU!!! esto si que fue divertido…e vergil..XD

Vergil: calla pesado…￢￢

Dante: venga no lo niegues…fue genial…nuestras espadas cortaron a esos demonios…como mantequilla

Vergil: estas loco…￢￢U

Dante. si como una cabra XD

Vergil: podíamos haber dejado uno vivo…para saber cosas del infierno

Dante: nada de eso…no necesitamos saber nada…

Vergil: tu no…porque eres estúpido…

Dante: a quien le dices estúpido…grrr

Vergil: solo te veo a ti ￢￢

Dante: pues yo veo a otro estúpido…a parte de mi(riéndose)

Vergil: payaso…me largo….ni siquiera se para que vine a escuchar tus tonterías

Dante: no eran tonterías…abriré mi negocio y solo esperaba que tu aceptaras trabajar conmigo..pero veo que me equivoque

Vergil: así es

Dante: pues no lo entiendo porque no…puedes venir y hacer como ahora en mi negocio..ganaríamos pasta gansa

Vergil: idiota….no estaría contigo en mi vida mas de 3 segundos…

Dante: pues llevas media hora

Vergil: por eso…ya me tienes agobiado…imbécil

Dante: sabes que ya me hartaste (grito)

Vergil: y tu a mi…estúpido…eres insufrible(alejándose)por eso me largo

Dante:eso vete solo sabes huir.

Vergil: repite eso..grrrrrrrrrrr

Dante: cobarde

Vergil: payaso

Empezaron a pelear destrozando gran parte del mobiliario urbano.

Nero lo miraba todo alucinando.

Nero: joder…que mal se llevan….

Al final dante y Vergil con las espadas en los cuellos…retiraron sus armas y se alejaron el uno del otro.

Nero: bufff…menos mal creí que se matarían…(suspira)…aunque dante cada vez que habla de vergil…lo hace….de esa manera tan triste…y con esa mirada que parece de…amor? siempre pensé que quería a su hermano..o puedo que…(pensó y abrió los ojos como platos)serán imbéciles…jejeje…vaya que buena idea eh tenido, para comprobarlo…je, je, y como los dos están de vicio, no pienso echar a perder la oportunidad…ni mucho menos.

Salio rápidamente buscando a alguno de ellos, decidió buscar a Dante, que era al que ya conocía y sabría hacer bien su papel, al saber cosas sobre el…y durante lo que pasara ya le sacaría información de Vergil.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Aquí esta el primer capitulo…que lo pongo a la vez que el prologo…para que no os quedeis sin lemon XD

Primera opción Dante.

Nero se peino…echándose el pelo hacia atrás con gel fijador, después se compro una camisa roja y una chaqueta azul, también compro unos pantalones vaqueros. tiro su ropa destrozada en un cubo de basura y busco a Dante en los bares próximos de ese lugar lo encontró en le tercer local...espero pacientemente a que saliera..pero cuando dante salio de allí, lo hizo en compañía de dos chicas que le tiraban los tejos descaradamente….Nero empezaba a molestarse…cuando lo vio entrar de nuevo a otro bar con las chicas..así que decidió entrar el también…dante cuando le vio dio un salto del susto y cogió sus pistolas con disimulo…apartando a las chicas de su lado…Nero se sentó a su lado pidiendo un café cargado. Dante lo miro…cogió su helado y se sentó en una mesa lejana. Cuando sirvieron el café a Nero, lo cogió y se sentó enfrente de Dante.

Dante miro a Nero con asco.

Dante: se puede saber que quieres ahora Vergil? otra pelea?

Nero: no…solo vengo a verte

Dante: si ya ￢￢

Nero: y a pedirte perdón por lo de antes…quiero que vengas conmigo

Dante: me se tus trucos..idiota ￢￢

Nero: trucos?

Dante: si me sacas de aquí donde hay tanta gente y me das la puñalada trapera de siempre…

Nero: no….no es eso…(se acerco a el helado de dante y lo mordió de una manera sensual y muy despacio…relamió lo que empezaba a deshacerse del helado….mirando a dante a los ojos)…si quieres descubrirlo(se relamió los labios con la lengua de forma visible)solo tienes que acompañarme

Dante: …..eee…..el…q?(se había perdido al ver la escenita que le había puesto caliente)...no intentes jugar conmigo ahora…(el bulto de su pantalón había crecido bastante por la escena…y dante no quería salir del amparo de la mesa para que nadie se diese cuenta.)…y tampoco voy a salir de aquí ahora…

Nero: porque sera(paso su pierna debajo de la mesa…y quitándose el zapato…rozo el bulto de dante)…por eso?

Dante. (se ruborizo)…pero que dices? ademas no seas pervertido(muy flojito)…que te pasa…si te gusta calentarm….ejem…ejem…dijo molestarme…buscate otras maneras..

Nero: esta bien(se levanto y se sentó al lado de dante)

Dante: que haces…aho…aaa…..(se corto cuando sintió la mano de Nero buscando la entrada dentro de sus pantalones) para…

Nero: shhhhh….(consiguió entrar su mando y empezó a sobar el miembro de dante)…al fin lo encontré XD

Dante: pero que?(le miro a los ojos…los ojos que creían que eran de vergil….y los vio llenos de deseo…)…vale…vayámonos de aquí pero solo…para que no sigas con el numerito…y saca tu mano de ahí por dios

Nero le hizo caso y se fueron del bar los dos solos…ya era muy oscuro…Nero aprovecho la primera bocacalle…para empujar a dante hacia allí..tirando varios cubos de basura….Dante callo al suelo bajo el peso de nero.

Dante: aun sigues con la broma?

Nero: vamos….crío…deja de quejarte…pronto lo harás por otra razón

Dante: crío? otra razón?

Nero: así es nene(empezó quitandole la camisa)

Dante: Vergil…para se puede saber que te ocurre?

Nero: que ya no puedo aguantar mas lo que siento por ti..dante te quiero...demasiado..por eso antes discutí contigo...verte me hacia daño...si no podía ser correspondido.

Dante: Vergil....lo dices...en serio...de verdad...no estas jugando conmigo?

Nero: creés que jugaría contigo...de una manera tan cruel?

Dante: no se....pero no...claro que no..perdona...

Empezaron a besarse…a desnudarse…y ya empezaron a jugar mutuamente…recorriendo sus cuerpos con sus manos acariciándose mutuamente...dante cogió el miembro de Nero y empezó a darle pequeños y suaves besos en la erección...Nero gimió de placer besando la cabeza de dante...cuando dante dejo de besar el miembro beso a Nero en los labios jugando con sus lenguas Nero mordió la lengua de dante de forma sensual y dante se río cuando la dejo libre.

Dante: o Vergil...e deseado tanto esto...(abrazaba a nero como nunca antes abrazo a nadie)

Nero: yo también...nene

Dante: jajaja...me gusta como suena...(al oído) te voy a enseñar algo bueno.

Nero: En serio???...ummm....no me hagas esperar(pidió)

Dante: no...sera rápido...quien entra(dijo poniendo su mano en el culo de nero)primero...me dejaras a mi?

Nero: no se...si dices que es rápido..mejor entro yo...que lo are lento y placentero

Dante: Tengo que pensarlo...

Nero. No quiero esperar(tumbo de golpe a dante y empezó a lamerle la entrada y Dante le paro.

Dante: alto…aquí no podemos seguir con esto….no quisiera que ningún borracho nos viera y decidiese incluirse al lote ￢￢U

Nero: XDDDDDD tienes alguna idea?

Dante: aquí cerca hay un hote…

Nero: vamos…

Dante: no tengo pasta…

Nero: por esta vez….lo pago yo…

Dante: vale…entonces….vamos(cogió a nero, se vistieron y salio corriendo con el a rastras)

Nero: ahora te impacientas? Me has echo parar en lo mejor ￢￢ XD

Dante: siempre soñé con esto(con lujuria en la voz)…siempre soñé con hacerlo contigo…vergil….y que tu lo hicieras conmigo…saborearnos…sentirnos uno dentro del otro…pero en un sitio acorde no aquí como lo hacen las putas.

Nero: ya veo….menudo entusiasmo ^^UUUU

Dante: jejejeje…esta noche vas a salir como nuevo…

Nero: estoy empezando a verlo…jejeje

Cuando llegaron a recepción pidieron una habitación…subieron rápidamente…cerrando la puerta con prisas…empezaron a desnudarse de nuevo..y cuando llegaron a la cama…solo tenían los boxer puestos…dante tomo la iniciativa…y empezó a bajarle los boxers de Nero….con la boca….rozando su nariz con la piel de nero. Nero tembló…y empezó a acariciar la cabeza de dante….acercando sus caderas a dante…invitándole a saborear su miembro de nuevo...que estaba erecto de nuevo…Dante lo acaricio con suavidad..haciendo que nero se estremeciera…dante acerco su boca y empezó a lamer la cabeza de la erección…buscando el pliegue con la lengua…empezó a jugar con ella..allí…moviendola rápidamente y haciendo que Nero se estremeciera de placer…cogió la cabeza de dante mas firmemente cuando este con su boca capturo el miembro de nero…y empezó a chupar con ganas…nero empezó a marcar el ritmo..guiando la cabeza de dante…gimió mas fuerte que antes...y dante relamía con todas sus ganas..dando pequeños mordiscos...y succionando de forma placentera...para Nero...que volvió a gemir...con un grito ahogado...Nero se corrió y Dante bebió el liquido lleno de semen...se relamió los labios y beso a Nero con pasión renovadas...acariciando su torso...y jugando con los pezones de nero. Nero cogió a dante de los hombros y lo tumbo....

Nero: me toca...lo que teníamos a medias en la calle(sonrió)

Dante: Claro...estoy impaciente...(se abrió de piernas..dejandole una buena perspectiva a Nero...que se relamió los labios...)...jajaja...vamos...no esperes mas...

Nero se agacho y relamió la entrada de dante...paso su lengua por el pequeño orificio repetidamente y ensalivandolo bien...entro un dedo....dos dedos...dante gimió...en ese momento...y tres dedos...que jugaban dentro de dante....dante jadeo agarrándose a la espalda de nero...

Dante: Mas...aun mas...ponlo ya (pidió)

Nero: claro(sonrío sacando los dedos y entrando su miembro en dante)

Dante. Aaaaaaaaaaaa....si......aaaaa....aaaaaaa...aaaaaaaaaaa

Nero empezó a mecerse dentro de dante...con un vaivén suave al principio...pero que pronto empezó a adquirir fuerza y velocidad....

Nero: aaa....dante...

Dante: aaa.....siii....asi....mas rápido...aaaaaa.....aaaa....Vergil....aaa....te amo.....aaaaaaa.....

Nero. Ummm...yo también...(empezó a follárselo mas rápido gritando los dos....de manera estruendosa...y erótica)

Después de hacer el amor durante toda la noche cayeron rendidos..al fina Nero aprovecho para preguntarle…lo que necesitaba saber para su siguiente victima.

Nero: ahora dime…como me ves a mi…quiero saberlo todo…que opinas de verdad…y como crees que soy…necesito saber tu sincera opinión…para que lo nuestro vaya bien

Dante cayo sin sospechar nada y con todo lujos de detalles….le explico todo.


	3. Chapter 3

Segunda opción Vergil.

Nero le había sacado hasta Dante, el lugar donde Vergil vivía…así que esa noche fue a la mansión Sparda…se había remojado el pelo…y lo llevaba despeinado (((made in dante XD)))llamo a la puerta y cuando Vergil le abrió lo miro de mala gana.  
Vergil: que quieres idiota ¬¬  
Nero. solo hablar contigo…puedo pasar?  
Vergil: no…no hay nada que hablar(empezó a cerra la puerta)  
Nero: esta también es mi casa…dejame entrar(exigió)  
Vergil: ahora me vienes con esas? fuiste tu el que decidió irse…  
Nero. Claro...porque no soportaba estar bajo el mismo techo que tu…  
Vergil: por eso vete de aquí(dejo molesto)  
Nero: si…no quería estar bajo el mismo techo de la perdona que mas daño me hace…haciendo ver que no existo para el…  
Vergil que?(estaba asombrado y sorprendido)  
Nero: eso es no lo niegues…yo para ti no existo me desprecias…  
Vergil: y que si fuera así?  
Nero:……("joder con este cuesta mas")(se mosqueo pero decidió que no se iba a ir sin nada)…entonces solo me quedaría morir  
Vergil: estas tonto?(empezaba a preocuparse ante la tontuna de dante)muérete si quieres pero lejos de aquí.  
Nero: ("la madre que lo pario .|||")…te da igual que muera…??? eres cruel(seguía haciendo su papel)…muy cruel…porque tu si que me importas…sabes…y si lo que quieres es que muera lo hare..todo sea por tus deseos…  
Vergil: no sabia que te drogaras…y meno aun que te hicieran efecto ¬¬UUUUUUUUUUUUU  
Nero: sera por eso que tengo tanto calor…(quitándose el chaleco)…tu que crees?(siguió con la camisa…dejando al descubierto su brazo demoníaco mas su esplendido torso)  
Vergil: que es esa cosa???(señalando el brazo demoníaco)  
Nero: podías fijarte en otras cosas ¬¬UUUUUUU  
Vergil: e??? de que hablas???  
Nero: joder…¬¬U(cabreado se bajo los pantalones)…hablo que te fijes en esto coño(le tiro los pantalones a vergil en toda la cara)  
Vergil: cabro…aaaa…qqqqqqqqqqqq(nero había llegado hasta el y lo había empujado al suelo)suéltame imbécil  
Nero: enseguida antes….  
Nero puso su mano en la entrepierna de Vergil…palpando la zona critica….q enseguida aumento de tamaño…Nero lo noto… atraves de la tela…  
Nero: que pasa….que te estas poniendo?  
Vergil: quita tus manos…(empezó a empujarle…pero del brazo de nero salio una energía con forma de brazo que lo retuvo….en el suelo….)  
Nero en vez de eso metió su mano en el pantalón…buscándole el miembro…y sacudiendoselo  
Vergil: aaa….q…haces…danteeeeeeeeeeeee….para cabrón….pervertido…aaa(Nero acelero el ritmo con su mano)…aaaaaaaa….cerdo…aaa…aa…paraaaaaa- .aaaa….aaaa  
Nero. ummmm…grita mas….  
Vergil. ….(entonces se callo)…  
Nero: veamos..si puedes estar callado por mucho tiempo …(agarrando el miembro con mas fuerza…le miro con una mirada lujuriosa y se agacho empezando a lamerle el miembro)  
Vergil: aaaaaaaa….dante….aaaaa…para..ai…no…uff- uff….(sentía tal placer que pronto empezó a jadear de manera entrecortada…intentando disimular los jadeos)  
Nero. no…no…no(saco la polla de Vergil de su boca). Así no…no te calles….grita que te oiga….sin esos eróticos sonidos…no me pongo….así que gritame…como antes insultame…umm…eso me pone…  
Vergil: affff….pienso matarte….cabrón…aaa…(vanas palabras…se le notaban XDD)  
Nero: no creo…jejeje….y sabes….asi ya no tendré que morir…estaré así para siempre…colmandote de atenciones  
Vergil: dante? que es lo que sientes de verdad(pregunto al fin lleno de vergüenza…y sin creer que preguntara eso)  
Nero: siento…que te amo…mas que a mi propia vida….Vergil….por eso….ámame…o no podre seguir viviendo…  
Vergil: no….eso no lo digas…ni en broma…(lo abrazo…totalmente sonrojado)  
Nero: vamos…(empezó a lamerle los pezones….y a masturbarlo mas rápidamente)ves como no es tan malo(se reía el….haciendo que Vergil se sonrojara aun mas)y no…no moriré..gracias…  
Vergil: aaafff….anda calla…y sigue…ummm(echando la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer.)  
Nero: encantado….jejeje…  
Gracias a las atenciones de Nero, Vergil empezo a soltarse…y beso a Nero en el cuello…después empezó a acariciarle el torso…para bajar y cogerle su miembro…y hacer lo mismo que le estaba haciendo a el. Solo se escuchaban jadeos en la mansión….Vergil volvió a mirar el brazo demoníaco…  
Vergil: me dirás….ya que es esa cosa?  
Nero: nada..un juguete erótico…lamelo seguro que notas un cosquilleo en la lengua.  
Vergil le cogió el brazo demoníaco y empezó a lamerle los dedos…chupándoselos y relamiendolos…fue subiendo hasta el codo lamiendole el brazo…haciendo que Nero se estremeciera….sellando sus labios…en un apasionado beso…  
Vergil: dante…yo..esto nunca lo imagine…pero se siente tan bien  
Nero: se siente de maravilla…y tu aun sabes mejor….  
Vergil: solo me jode…ver lo mucho que sabes…con cuantas furcias te acostaste(celoso)…dime?  
Nero: con ninguna…me estaba guardando para este momento…puedo asegurarte que Dante Sparda…solo piensa en esto  
Vergil: que forma mas rara de decirlo ¬¬  
Nero: de que te sorprendes..no eres tu el que me llama raro?  
Vergil: si…supongo que tienes razón…(besandole el cuello…y los lóbulos de las orejas)siempre fuiste raro…  
Nero: si que es verdad…se le nota…dema…..  
Vergil: ????  
Nero. esto…estaba pensando en cosas mías…no hagas caso….jejeje  
Vergil: raro del todo ¬¬U  
Nero: rarisimo…pero soy excitante…y placentero....  
Vergil: si...  
Nero: tu también lo eres...Vergil(lo cogió en brazos)  
Vergil: que haces?  
Nero. En la cama...ummm...vamos a la cama...donde están las habitaciones  
Vergil: lo sabes de sobra ¬¬U(avergonzado)  
Nero: si lo se...pero quiero que me guíes sera mas excitante...  
Vergil: anda...sube...¬¬UUU y ve a la que quieras...  
Nero: esta bien(subió y se paro en la segunda puerta)  
Vergil. Esa no....imbécil(le grito)  
Nero: ???vale..vale(sin preguntar mas...se metió en la siguiente)lo deposito con cuidad en la cama.  
Vergil: eres imbécil...como se te ocurre pensar en hacerlo en la habitación de nuestros padres ¬¬U  
Nero: ????????????????????????? no....no....con las prisas...yo  
Vergil: jeje....venga...esta no lo es....así que no te contengas....  
Nero: ?¿?¿(le miro con lujuria)....no lo haré...(le cogió los muslos)  
Vergil: ?  
Nero: tranquilo solo te dolerá al principio.  
Vergil: queeeeeeeeeeee????? no quería decir eso....aun no....espera....  
Nero le penetro con rapidez....callando a Vergil...con un gemido de dolor...arqueo la espalda...y se agarro con fuerza a la espalda de Nero....gimiendo de dolor....  
Vergil: aaaaaaaa....arfff....sal...aaa...Dante....por favor...aaa....para...  
Nero se movía con cuidado dentro de Vergil...para no lastimarle...pero no salio de allí...aunque Vergil se lo pidiera...  
Nero: aguanta un poco....pronto dejara de dolerte y sentirás mucho placer...(le susurraba al oído y se lo besaba...acariciándole la espalda)  
Vergil: ves mas despacio(le pidió)  
Nero: Lo estoy haciendo así...(le tranquilizo)  
Pronto los gemidos de dolor...se volvieron placenteros...Vergil empezó a gemir de placer...acalorado...respiraba entrecortadamente...empezó a acariciar el torso de Nero...para empezar a besarle y recorrer con su lengua el magnifico cuerpo de Nero...  
Nero.:Ya te sientes mejor?  
Vergil: aaa....siiii....esto es mucho mejor...aaff...  
Nero: entonces acelerare el ritmo(empezó a dar fuertes sacudidas)  
Vergil: Aaaa...si....si....Dante....Dante...Dante...sigue.- ..aaaa...sigue...ahora no...aaa...no...pares...  
Nero: aa.....no....aaa...pienso....parar...aaa  
Con gritos ensordecedores....se vinieron a la vez....esa noche...lo volvieron a hacer con posturas diferentes...Nero se las arreglo...para que al igual que con Dante. Vergil fuera todo el rato el uke...y Nero se corría en el interior de Vergil.....hasta que cayeron rendidos...  
Al amanecer cuando Vergil...despertó Nero ya se había ido. Vergil recorrió con sus manos el sitio donde había dormido Nero...con una sonrisa de felicidad.


	4. Chapter 4

-14-Ultima opción, la huida XD.

Al mediodía…Vergil decide bajar a la ciudad…para saber porque Dante se fue de esa manera…podía haberle despertado…y despedirse de el…

Dante nada mas verle en medio de la calle…salto como un lobo encima de el…

Dante: hermanito…que haces por aquí tanto me extrañabas?

Vergil: ahora soy tu hermano…no se notaba antes…

Dante le beso en los labios…callándolo…

Vergil: (se aparto de el) estamos en medio de la calle…(se quejo sonrojado)

Dante: y????????????

Vergil: como que y ¬¬UUUUUUUUU

Dante: a mi me da igual lo que piensen los demás….y pensaba que a ti también…

Vergil: joder….pero somos hermanos…no creo que sea muy normal…

Dante: somos hermanos…y que???…nos queremos…solo eso importa…nada mas…

Dante ronronea cerca de Vergil, este le mira con cara lujuriosa…

Vergil: aun quieres mas?

Dante: ¿a ti que te parece?.

Vergil: pues esperate….(le cogió de la mano)…vamos a casa…

Dante le siguió sin rechistar….nada mas pasar por la puerta de la mansión….los dos se enzarzan en una pelea por desnudarse mutuamente….

Dante: hoy no tienes ese brazo raro…menos mal…era de mal gusto…aunque no te dije nada.

Vergil: (encima de dante) el brazo? si eras tu el que llevaba ese trasto

Dante: vamos si te hartaste de tu juguete dilo…XD(cogiendo el miembro de Vergil y frotándoselo rápidamente)

Vergil: aaaa…..(jadeo)…ya sabes que no me gustan los juguetes…pero que por ser tu te dejaba llevarlo…(empezó a morderle el cuello de forma sensual)

Dante: claro…para que seguir discutiendo.

Vergil: porque eres idiota…(se rió)

Dante: y los idiotas saben hacer esto?

Dante agarro firmemente el culo de vergil…atrayendo hacia su boca la parte delantera…empezó relamiendole los testículos…después subió su lengua al miembro…sin dejar los testículos desatendidos…ya que empezó a masajearselos con sus manos…empezó a succionar el miembro con perversa experiencia. Vergil jadeaba…sin parar…abrazando a Dante fuertemente…cuando se corrió….con un gemido fuerte. Dante se bebió todo el semen…y empezó a tumbarlo poco a poco…y se puso sobre el…recorriendo toda la parte delantera con la lengua…hasta llegar a los labios…empezó a morderle el labio inferior…y Vergil le cogió la cabeza…asomando su lengua…y tocando con ella el labio de Dante que enseguida…soltó el labio…y empezó a juguetear con la suya…haciendo que las dos lenguas se saborearan…y saborearan los restos de semen que aun quedaban…sus manos inquietas se acariciaban el torso…Dante dejo de jugar con su lengua…y Vergil le miro enfadado…y vio una mirada pervertida…mirándole con deseo…

Dante: ya no puedo mas….(le aviso descaradamente…cogiéndole de las nalgas….y elevándolo…empezó a lamerle…la entrada…)

Vergil: yo tampoco…(le dijo de manera rápida y soltándose de Dante….cambio las posiciones…)me estoy viniendo otra vez…y no va a ser siempre igual…(ahora fue él, el que empezó a lamerle la entrada)

Dante: por eso…dejame esta vez a mi…(se quejo con un jadeo ahogado..al notar la lengua de vergil en su entrada)

Vergil: No…no juegues..seré..yo esta vez…

Dante: no…yo te deje hacer el otro día(volviendo a cambiar de posiciones…y sentándose sobre el abdomen de Vergil)ahora me toca a mi…

Vergil: No seas…idiota…sabes de sobra lo que hiciste ayer…

Dante: ayer???

Vergil: si ayer..

Dante: estas mal de la cabeza…yo aye..

Suena el timbre de la puerta.

Vergil: que quieres decir?

Dante: no vas a abrir?

Vergil: sera algún despistado…

Dante: vale…te decía que ayer…no hubo nada…fue anteayer…idiota ¬¬

Vergil: pero que estas diciendo estúpido…fue ayer…cuando viniste…cuando…

Dante: yo??? venir aquí???? oye te estas liando….fue anteayer…te lo aseguro cuando fuimos al hotel….

Vergil: hotel?

Dante: si joder…el hotel….

Tocaron otra vez el timbre.

Vergil: joder…

Dante: esperas a alguien?

Vergil: no

Dante: ya me extrañaba…siempre fuiste un solitario…

Sonó el timbre de nuevo.

Vergil se levanto haciendo que Dante rodara por el suelo…

Dante: joder…se mas delicado….

Vergil cogió sus pantalones y se los puso…Dante empezó a hacer lo mismo…

Sonó de nuevo el timbre

Vergil: pienso cargarme al hijo puta….que sea(en la entrada abrió la puerta y cuando abrió lo que había delante de la puerta..casi le da algo…)

Nero: te estaba buscando…Vergil (saludo sonriente)

Vergil sin decir nada miro las escaleras…volvió a mirar a nero…algún engranaje en su cabeza empezó a funcionar…abrió los ojos como platos…

Vergil: ayer..el hotel….ayer…el hotel(repetía)

Nero: que pasa?

Dante: quien era…vergi….(se quedo parado al ver a Nero)pero que…???????????

Nero: o mierda…con razón no le encontraba por ningún sitio(se quejo echando a correr…justo cuando una de las espadas que invoco vergil se incrusto en el suelo…donde momentos antes abia estado el)….MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!…..(corría como alma que lleva el diablo)

Dante salto al lado de Vergil…con Rebelión y Yamato en su mano…

Vergil: (cogió su espada)q no escape…(grito echando a correr detrás de nero)

Dante: entonces no e sido el primero que se acostó contigo??????????…(grito fuera de si)

Vergil casi se cae al oírle gritar aquello

Dante: ese cabrón…¡lamentaras haberlo hecho con mi hermano!…(grito con todas sus fuerzas para que nero lo oyera)

Vergil: ¬¬UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Nero seguía corriendo alejándose de ellos cada vez mas

Vergil: así no lo pillaremos…(se quejo…)tu ve por ese lado.

Dante: se va a enterar cuando lo pille.

Corriendo de esa manera lo acorralaron rápidamente y saltaron hacia el...pero nero se aparto...y chocaron entre ellos y rodaron ladera abajo...cayeron el uno encima del otro.

Dante. uy…uy…uy…menudo golpe…(al levantarse toco el culo de vergil)

Vergil saco su espada y ataco a dante.

Dante: que crees q haces?(esquivándolo)

Vergil: y si eres el…

Dante: soy YO

Vergil: ummmm…a ya se…(corto con su espada el brazo de dante)

Dante: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…….

Vergil: calla…solo fue la ropa…(mirándole el brazo sin herida alguna)…bien….eres tu…

Dante: eso se avisaaaaaaaaaaa

Vergil: yo también me quitare la manga(se tiro de la ropa…rompiéndose la manga…dejando su brazo al descubierto)…así no nos liaremos…

Dante: entonces nos separamos?

Vergil: es lo mejor nos encontraremos aquí…dentro de una hora…

La hora paso…y los dos se reunieron en el mismo sitio.

Vergil: diste con el?

Dante: no…(gimoteando)

Vergil: pero se puede saber que te pasa?

Dante: lo hemos hecho…con un desconocido…y encima yo lo hice sin precauciones…y si me contagia algo….?

Vergil: haberlo pensado antes ¬¬U

Dante: pero…pero…yo creía que eras tu…y se de sobras que estas sano…

Vergil: gracias ¬¬U…yo también sabia que tu también lo estabas…

Dante: tu tampoco te lo pusiste???

Vergil: pues no….daba por echo que como eras tu

Dante: vir…gil…

Vergil cogió a dante entre sus brazos

Vergil: tranquilo no nos pasara nada…aunque tuviera algo…somos demonios…no nos afectara…(le intento tranquilizar…Dante le abrazo)te quiero…Dante…

Dante: yo también…pero…pero…(gimoteo)…no e sido el primero que te a probado…

Vergil: ¬¬U otra vez con eso?…

Dante: porque no te diste cuenta que no era yo…(gimoteo)

Vergil. y tu que?

Dante: yo soy idiota…tu mismo me lo as dicho siempre…

Vergil: ¬¬UUUU

Dante: te lo pasaste bien?…

Vergil: para que mentir…si…

Dante: T_T

Vergil: acaso tu no?

Dante: no…si que me gusto…demasiado…claro que también era el éxtasis…de conseguir algo que creía imposible…

Vergil: ummmm….sabes….se me acaba de ocurrir algo…

Dante: ????


End file.
